


Memories of a forgotten love

by Aka_no_Yume



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Lemon, Romance, adulterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_no_Yume/pseuds/Aka_no_Yume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él se marchó por el deber de cumplir una promesa. Ella pensó que jamás volvería a verlo. Ambos prefirieron recurrir al olvido. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si se vuelven a encontrar después de cinco años? [SasuKarin][AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a forgotten love

  **D** atos del fic:

**T** ítulo: Memories of a forgotten love.  
**P** ersonajes: Sasuke Uchiha|Karin Uzumaki.  
**P** arejas: SasuKarin (principal). Mención de otras parejas secundarias.  
**G** énero: Romance.  
**C** lasificación: M.  
**A** dvertencias: AU, contenido sexual, adulterio, palabras soeces y algo de violencia.  
**A** claraciones: Aún no decido cuántos capítulos tendrá este fanfic, pero lo más seguro es que no sean muchos.  
**D** isclaimer: El universo de Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

**M** emories of a forgotten love  
1  
Reencuentro

.

* * *

—¡Esto es increíble! ¿No lo crees, Sasuke? —exclamó Sakura al bajar del coche que los había transportado desde el aeropuerto hasta el lujoso hotel en que se hospedarían.

Llevaban una semana de casados y habían resuelto viajar a una isla paradisíaca de lo más hermosa para pasar su luna de miel. Era el sueño de toda la vida de Sakura y Sasuke decidió cumplírselo.

—Sí que lo es. —admitió él descendiendo por el otro lado.

Frente a ellos se elevaba un complejo de edificios enorme, con aspecto elegante y vista al mar, rodeado de palmeras y otros árboles tropicales. Sin duda un lugar precioso. Se decía que era uno de los hoteles más lujosos y afamados del mundo, pero asimismo, costoso. Tan costoso que no cualquiera podía darse el gusto de pasar siquiera una noche ahí sin tener que gastar una fortuna. No obstante, nada representaba un reto para la billetera de Uchiha Sasuke, heredero de las multimillonarias empresas Uchiha.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke, no te tardes! —le llamaba Sakura emocionada, que ya se había adelantado unos cinco metros.

Era fácil para ella decirlo, se dijo Sasuke, quien a diferencia de su recién consagrada esposa, tuvo que cargar con las maletas hasta la entrada del hotel, donde un botones se ofreció a asistirlo.

El interior del edificio era tan hermoso como la parte de afuera, decorado con lujosos detalles en madera oscura y tenues luces amarillas que le daban un toque armonioso al lugar. Mientras Sakura se paseaba por el vestíbulo admirándolo todo, Sasuke se detuvo en la recepción.

La suite matrimonial más costosa les fue entregada y sin esperar mucho ellos se encaminaron al cuarto.

Fue una mañana tranquila. La pareja se tomó el tiempo necesario para acomodar sus pertenencias en la habitación y dejar todo listo para cuando regresaran. Hacía un día precioso y no planeaban desperdiciarlo quedándose encerrados, y mucho menos cuando la mayor atracción del hotel era precisamente el exterior.

Ambos vistieron su ropa de playa más cómoda y se dirigieron al patio trasero. Había un bar y algunas mesas dispersas a la intemperie, con sombrillas extendidas al centro porque el sol estaba fuerte. Más allá se hallaba la piscina, donde estaba reunida la mayoría de la gente que, al igual que ellos, habían decidido disfrutar del buen clima.

Sakura escogió un lugar relativamente apartado y Sasuke, que repudiaba las multitudes, lo agradeció enormemente.

—Oye, cariño —llamó Sakura a su marido, quien volteó a mirarla con expectación—. El calor está fuerte, ¿no crees?

—Uhm. —él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No quieres acompañarme un poco a la piscina?

—Ve si es lo que deseas. Te alcanzo luego.

Sakura hizo un mohín en signo de descontento. Desde que lo conoció en su fiesta de cumpleaños número quince, el menor de los Uchiha siempre le había parecido un chico amargado. Recordaba haber recibido muchas respuestas negativas de parte de él: cuando lo invitó a bailar, cuando quiso tomarse una foto junto a él e incluso cuando le propuso una cita. Estaba segura de que, de no haber sido por el arreglo entre sus padres, tampoco habría aceptado tomarla por esposa. Pero le daba igual, si él no quería ir a la piscina, no iba a obligarlo.

Se encogió de hombros y se forzó a sonreír.

—Bien. Te estaré esperando, cielo.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se marchó.

Sasuke se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y colocó los pies sobre la mesa redonda, cerró los ojos y pretendió relajarse. Él era alguien que prefería el silencio, y su mujer no había parado de hablar desde que llegaron a la isla. No tenía ni idea de cómo sería su vida junto a ella cuando volvieran a Japón, pero tampoco quería amargarse pensando en su futuro. Lo único que podía pensar en ese segundo era en lo bien que se sentía el viento suave acariciando su rostro.

(...)

Karin Uzumaki había llegado al hotel hacía no más de un mes y ya se había convertido en una figura popular dentro del establecimiento; anhelada por muchos hombres y envidiada por las mujeres. Y todo se lo debía a su tan peculiar personalidad: siendo una mujer atrevida y confiada que no se callaba lo que pensaba, solía atraer muchas miradas.

Pero, sin duda, lo que la hacía más atractiva a los sentidos de todos, era esa delicada voz que había estado perfeccionando por años para cautivar corazones pero más que nada, hacer dinero... y por supuesto, ese cuerpo de curvas tan perfectas que no se molestaba nunca en ocultar.

Pero lejos de lo que se dijese de ella en público, Karin vivía una vida despreocupada. Una vida de fiestas, sexo y alcohol... y era feliz así.

—¿Te gusta eso, perra?

Había escuchado esas palabras en más de una ocasión, pero le gustaba más cuando se lo decía una persona en específico que era un muy buen «amigo» de ella.

—Maldición, Suigetsu... No te detengas...

Ella suplicaba en su tono más sensual, enroscando las piernas alrededor de la cintura masculina mientras él la embestía con rudeza contra el muro de la habitación.

Muchos hombres habían tenido el privilegio de poseerla desnuda entre sus brazos, pero ninguno más de una vez... A excepción de él, claro. Suigetsu Hozuki no sólo era su compañero de trabajo, sino su amante más fiel. Con él follaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Sin embargo, no siempre escogían los mejores momentos y eventualmente alguien los sorprendía en medio del acto.

En esa ocasión no fue menos. Tres golpes fuertes azotaron la puerta de improviso y más que el sonido, la voz que le siguió fue lo que les alarmó.

— _¡Oye, Karin!_ —Ella maldijo para sí misma. Conocía demasiado bien esa voz: era su estúpido primo Naruto—. _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí dentro? Quedamos en que ensayaríamos a las 9:00 am y ya son las 9:40._

—¡E-Estoy ocupada! —exclamó ella, apenas pudiendo hablar a causa de la agitación.

— _¿Sabes que sin ti no podemos empezar verdad? Eres la voz._ —insistió el chico al otro lado de la puerta.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado. La pelirroja clavó la mirada en los ojos violetas de su amante sin saber qué responder.

—Voy a dejarte caer si sigues tardando. —dijo él en voz baja, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie.

— _Oye, ¿hay alguien contigo?_

—¡No! Naruto, regresa con los otros. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

— _Bien._

Tanto Karin como Suigetsu suspiraron aliviados al escuchar los pasos de Naruto alejarse. No era como si les molestara que los otros supieran de la relación que tenían, pero sabían que se iban a ganar un buen sermón si alguien los descubría teniendo sexo cuando debían de estar trabajando en el ensayo para el día de su presentación.

—Terminemos rápido, ¿sí? —sugirió entonces Karin, abrazando por el cuello a su amante.

Con todo gusto Suigetsu asintió, tomando a la pelirroja por la cintura y lanzándola a la cama para terminar lo que habían empezado.

No les tomó más de diez minutos terminar de arreglarse y vestirse antes de que partieran hacia el salón de ensayos que habían rentado.

Al final, acabaron llegando casi una hora tarde al ensayo y todos estaban esperando con expresiones poco amigables. Sin embargo, tanto Naruto como Juugo, Tayuya y Kimimaro conocían muy bien a Karin y sabían que la puntualidad no era lo suyo, aún cuando ella era quien lideraba la banda. Llevaban siete años tocando juntos para toda clase de eventos y fiestas donde los contrataran y siempre era del mismo modo, por lo que ya nadie decía nada al respecto y simplemente iniciaban el ensayo cuando ella llegaba.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si empezamos ya? —comentó Tayuya—. Tengo una cita más tarde y no quiero perdérmela.

—Adelante. —coincidió Karin.

Fue así que todos se reunieron en el escenario improvisado de la sala de ensayos y empezaron con el trabajo. Estuvieron un largo tiempo practicando los temas seleccionados una y otra vez hasta que lograron llegar al punto que esperaban. Lo mejor de todo era que había mucha afinidad entre los miembros de la banda y nunca tardaban en llegar a un acuerdo, por lo que todos quedaron conformes rápidamente.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas encerrados en la sala hasta que decidieron que era suficiente. Necesitaban un descanso.

—Lo hicimos bien —los felicitó Karin—. Volveremos a reunirnos en la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y antes de marcharse cada uno por su lado, pactaron una hora para la nueva reunión de ensayo. El evento en el cual debían presentarse era la próxima semana y tenían que hacerlo perfectamente, por lo cual era necesaria mucha práctica.

Cuando todos se hubieron largado de ahí Karin agradeció que finalmente fuese libre otra vez. Ella era responsable cuando de su trabajo se trataba, pero prefería mil veces su vida alejada de toda responsabilidad. Así fue que quedó con Suigetsu en que irían un rato a despejarse en la piscina, y si era posible, continuar con lo que habían dejado a medias en la habitación.

(...)

Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos y Sakura no volvía. Tampoco podía verla en medio de la multitud que se reunía alrededor de la piscina. Así que despreocupado se puso de pie. Tenía sed y planeaba ir al bar en busca de algo de beber.

Se detuvo frente a la barra que estaba próxima a la piscina, hizo su pedido y se dedicó a esperar mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar con la vista. Estaba rodeado de desconocidos y no planeaba dirigirle la palabra a nadie, hasta que una voz femenina le llamó la atención.

—Hola, guapo.

Pensaba ignorarla, pero esa opción pasó a segundo plano cuando percibió las uñas de la extraña mujer rozando su espalda desnuda. Se volteó con violencia dispuesto a rechazarla. Él era un hombre casado y su mujer estaba en alguna parte de esa isla; no podía simplemente permitir algo así.

Sin embargo, no supo cómo reaccionar cuando su mirada se topó con la de ella. Ojos rojos como la rosa más hermosa, una abundante melena del mismo color y un cuerpo de modelo, que con su bikini lucía en todo su esplendor.

—¿...Karin? —murmuró casi sin voz— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dentro de sí, maldijo. De todas las personas con quienes podría haberse topado en esa isla, venía a encontrarse justamente con _ella,_ su antigua amante, una mujer que había dejado una marca significativa en su vida y justo cuando pensó que había logrado olvidarse de ella.

—Asuntos de trabajo.

—Ya veo. —Sasuke supuso que se trataba de su banda.

Cuando la conoció, Karin no dejaba de hablarle de la nueva banda que había formado con sus amigos hacía dos años y que soñaba con que algún día los contrataran para cantar en lujosos salones. Al parecer, se le había cumplido. Pero en ese momento Sasuke tenía otros asuntos en la mente.

—Y... ¿qué haces tú aquí? —cuestionó la mujer de pronto, aproximándose a él y rozándole el pecho de manera seductora con la punta de sus dedos—. No me digas que ha decidido volver por mí.

Sasuke retrocedió un paso, como si el tacto de ella le incomodara.

—No. Estoy aquí con mi esposa, así que será mejor que te olvides de mí y de lo que alguna vez pasó entre nosotros.

—Ah... ¿Al final sí te casaste con esa zorra?

—Sabes que no tenía otra opción —se excusó Sasuke—. Pero no tienes derecho de llamarle así.

Como ignorándolo Karin se acercó más a él apoyando ambas palmas en el pecho desnudo del moreno para susurrar casi sobre sus labios:

—Y dime... ¿La quieres?

Uchiha separó los labios como si quisiese decir algo pero no emitió ningún sonido. Se suponía que la respuesta era fácil, pero por algún motivo a Sasuke las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta y no supo cómo contestar a eso. La proximidad de Karin le aceleraba el corazón y su mirada lo desarmaba; sus ojos le traían recuerdos del pasado con los que no podía lidiar.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja lo detuvo posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Tranquilo. No diré nada si me prefieres a mí antes que a tu mujercita. Ella no tiene por qué saberlo.

El hombre maldijo mentalmente. Ese encuentro no había estado planeado en ninguna forma y no se suponía que debía suceder así. Apenas había logrado superar la separación y ahora estaba ahí nuevamente, frente a él y tan hermosa como la recordaba.

No era la cercanía de ella lo que le incomodaba, sino las circunstancias en que se hallaba. Por más que lo deseara ya no era un hombre libre y mirar al pasado no era una opción. Su matrimonio con Sakura Haruno era un asunto importante y le había prometido a su padre que le sería fiel hasta el final; tenía una reputación que cuidar.

Pero de pronto, como si fuese un golpe de suerte, la voz de un tercero los interrumpió y él agradeció que tuviera que ahorrarse la respuesta.

—¡Oye, Karin! Vámonos ya.

La llamó la voz de un hombre. Karin observó sobre su hombro al joven de cabello blanco y dientes filosos que le hacía señas con la mano para que se apresurara. Después miró a Sasuke.

—Parece que tendremos que dejarlo para después. Me están esperando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño en una reacción impulsiva.

—¿Quién es ese? —gruñó con fastidio.

Karin sonrió burlona. Esa era la reacción que había estado esperando por parte de su antiguo amante y debía dar gracias a Suigetsu por haber aparecido en el momento preciso.

—Tranquilo —dijo divertida sin borrar su expresión—, es sólo un amigo. No hay motivo para que te molestes.

Sasuke se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, estás equivocada. —masculló.

—No sé qué crees que pienso, pero sé qué es lo que veo... y veo a un Uchiha celoso.

Sasuke no respondió a eso.

—Debo regresar con mi mujer. Apártate. —sentenció con severidad.

Karin suspiró.

—De acuerdo —y dio paso a una ligera pausa—. Pero espero podamos tener el placer de encontrarnos otra vez. Nos debemos una larga charla, ¿no crees?

El moreno no contestó. Pero a ella no le sorprendió. Sasuke no era alguien de muchas palabras y Karin lo sabía muy bien.

—Ha sido todo un gusto volver a verte, _mi amor._ —añadió la pelirroja ante la falta de respuesta.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar, ella se abalanzó abrazándolo por el cuello y fundió sus labios con los de él. Fue un beso superficial y corto, pero con un significado más profundo. Ella quería decirle algo con eso e inconscientemente él lo comprendió.

Cuando sus rostros se separaron la mirada de ambos se cruzó por un diminuto instante y algo entre ellos pareció encenderse. Pero Sasuke se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y se alejó. Ella tomó dos vasos de bebida que estaban sobre la barra y se quedó mirando un largo instante la espalda del hombre alejándose antes de marcharse.

Karin sabía que sería complicado recuperar a Sasuke teniendo a Sakura en medio, pero estaba decidida a conseguirlo y tenía un muy buen plan. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

.  
.

Continuará.

.  
.

* * *

_Espero haya sido de su agrado este comienzo. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido siempre y cuando sea respetuoso y se refiera a este fanfic. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Besitos,_

_Aka no Yume._


End file.
